Ichigo of promises
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Ryuuzaki Sakuno goes on a summer trip with her Oba-san and her Oba-san's friend and his family. Little did she know, that the same place held the first impression on a cat-eyed boy and a forgotten promise. Fanfic Contest Entry! One-Shot!</html>


Hey! This story is a fanfiction entry at RyoSakufandom site competition, held by Sessrin aka WitchangelxRyoSaku.

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POT**

_Summary:_

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno goes on a summer trip with her Oba-san and her Oba-san's friend and his family. Little did she know, that the same place held the first impression on __a cat-eyed boy and a forgotten promise._

* * *

><p>Ichigo of Promises<p>

Sigh, suddenly early in the morning Oba-san stormed trough my bedroom and yelled "WAKE UP SAKUNO, WE ARE GOING TO GO ON A TRIP!"

And here I am, packed inside her car and traveling who knows!

You probably wonder who I am right? Oh well, I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, grandaughter of Seigaku's coach. I'm in the second year of Seigaku middle school. I can't believe it has been a year! A year since I met this certain cocky yet handsome boy I ever have seen! Seriously! Sometimes I regret that my first impression on me to him was, the clumsy, timid and 'lack-of-direction' girl who gave him wrong direction and made him default! When I mean default, I actually mean the tennis match. Too bad that only eyes he has set on was tennis! Tennis, tennis and... tennis. He is so obsessed you would have thought that he was married with tennis, but of course he is.

Yet, I began to like tennis. Well I liked it before, but I don't remember when I played it when I was small, my Oba-san showed me pictures of me when I was small holding a tennis racket. Even tough I don't remember how I was when I was small. Not a single thing! I love tennis, even tough I suck at it. I must be the world's worst tennis player in the whole world, no the universe! Even tough I'm saying 'I'll be better at it!'. So embarrassing whenever I make something wrong, wait no! The most embarrassing thing that have ever happened is when my braids suddenly got stuck on my racket and a cat-eyed boy was watching from afar and said: 'Made made dane Ryuuzaki'. Great! Well listen made made dane my ass!

Ohh, ok. Many people thinks I'm innocent and I can't fight. Well their wrong! I can fight when I want too, but it's just doesn't feels so right because my mother always said that I have to be a good girl and be lady-like. And I don't want to disappoint her at any cost! Why? Well it's because she died when I was four. My dad got divorced when I was 2, so I don't want to disappoint her ok.

So, where were I again? Oh yeah. Inside a car driving...where I don't know!

"Oba-san, where are we going?" I asked.

My Oba-san fixed the rear mirror so she could see me and said:

"Sakuno dear, be patient, we are soon there! You'll see!" my Oba-san aka Ryuuzaki Sumire answered.

I sighed and looked at the window near me. Pretty landscape. We are at a mountain somewhere.

I opened my window just a little bit and felt the fresh wind kick my hair out of my face. My two twin braids flew with the wind. I leaned a bit closer to the window. I smiled, my eyes relaxed at the beautiful scenery. I could hear the birds sing, the running water from the river and the winds whisper to me. The sun shone to me, I could feel the warmness from the sun. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad! Me and Oba-san, wait a minute! Oba-san said her friend and his family was also going there!

"Nee Oba-san, you said that we are going to share the same cabin with your friend and his family! Who are they?"

"Relax Sakuno, we are soon there, you'll see" she said again.

I sighed again! Oh well, I hope we'll get along!

Normal PoV.

Unbeknown to them a car WAY BEHIND them, where going the same way.

"Oyaji, when are we there?" a boy with a cap and a grumpy face said.

"Have patient seshounen, we are soon there!" a man wearing a monk clothes drove and said.

"You said that about an hour ago" the boy complained.

The boy sat in the middle, while his cousin and his brother said on each side of him. His father and mother sat in front.

"Geez chibisuke! What a party pooper! Look outside it's great!" the boy's older brother said while pinching his cheek and grinning.

"Aniki! Let go!" while he tried to get away his brother's hand off of his face.

"Fine fine! Ohh look chibisuke a wolf!" he pointed on the scenery and said.

"It's a rock"

"Ohh, what about that hawk then?"

"Brown hang glider"

"Che, that bear?"

"A pile of logs"

"Hmpf! Then what about the Unicorn!"

"Doesn't exist. You just made it up"

Echizen Rinko sighed. Yes the mother of these childish boys. Ryoga & Ryoma Echizen. Sometimes she couldn't believe that the 17 year old son (A/n: I do not know how old Ryoga is, so pretend for the story kaay!) Ryoga and his little brother Ryoma who is 13 years old, could act this childish.

Well they probably got it from their father, Echizen Nanjirou.

"Hoi brats! Stop arguing, you're making a big fuss" the father said.

"Chibisuke started it!" Ryoga said

"Real mature aniki" Ryoma commented.

"Sigh, Ryoga- and Ryoma-san never change do they?" their cousin said, Nanako.

"Neither their childish fights" Nanjirou complained.

"Are anata. Who was it who began with it in the first place?" Rinko said while glaring at her husband.

Ohh...this will be a long trip!

Way up in the mountain, the Ryuuzaki's arrived at last.

Sakuno was stretching her arms up in the sky and rubbing her finally went out off the car! Fresh air! Right now she was able to move!

Sweet freedom.

"Sakuno! Help me with your luggage and bring it inside your room"

"Hai, baa-san!" she obeyed and carried her bags and luggage inside the cottage.

A simple western style cottage, but in the back yard it was a beautiful Japanese style garden. With a pond filled with fish. And surprisingly a tennis court!

Soon after Sumire opened the door with her key, Sakuno rushed to her room and putted her luggage at the side.

She looked at the window. _Wahh, so beautiful! _Sakuno thought. Indeed beautiful. It was almost dark, and the scenery showed the beautiful sunset.

"Baa-san can I take a look around? Can I ohh thanks!" With that Sakuno rushed out.

"Ahh-wait! Sakuno! Be back sooner alright?" Sumire yelled at her over-excited granddaughter. She really need to take Sakuno more often to the mountains.

"Alright!" Sakuno yelled back when she heard her grandmother yell at her.

Sakuno was skipping around. She loves the nature! It was so beautiful and peaceful yet strong and confident filled the air.

After a while she got tired, it had been around a half of hour she had been walking and skipping around the mountain.

She laid down on the field grass while listening to the voices of the nature.

It felt great! She was really happy, but she also felt that this place was kinda familiar. Like she has been here before. Yeah right! She would have remembered, right?

The sunset shone trough a huge rock just up on a small hill.

Being the curious-timid Ryuuzaki, she just had to check.

Slowly her feet began to move on their own and made her go up on the small hill.

She slowly climbed on top of the hill. On top of it, it was a hole. She couldn't see clearly, by the sun set down, she saw something shining. She was about to reach out;

"Sakuno! Come back now" a voice screamed trough the air.

_Ehh, Baa-san? _She sighed. Maybe another time she'll go back, maybe.

"Oba-san! I'm back!" Sakuno said, while entering the cottage.

"Ahh there you are, come on meet the others who will be staying with us. And yes you are familiar with them!" Sumire said while pointing at the other direction.

When Sakuno turned around she saw a to familiar person.

"R-r-ryoma-kun?" She stuttered.

_I-i can't believe it! I-i-t's Ryoma-kun! _Sakuno thought. Of course she was really happy, but didn't show. Unbeknown to her, she blushed.

"Hn" Ryoma said. _Why is her face red? _Ahh, dense, dense Ryoma.

"Ahh chibisuke! You got a nice-looking girlfriend!"

_Ehh, he look like Ryoma-kun, but only older! _Sakuno thought.

"Aniki no baka!" Ryoma yelled back! He cursed himself after he noticed his face became red.

"E-eto Echizen-san! W-we are not l-l-like that!" Sakuno retored.

"Wahh so Kawaii! It's Ryoga-niisan for you! Since I'm your future brother-in-law after all!" he smirked after he said that. He was amused by Sakuno, who knew that you could turn red like Sakuno's face, and it seems that Ryoma was matching hers.

"Oi, aniki!" Ryoma was angry, but 79% embarrassed.

"Ryoga, stop teasing your brother!" Rinko said, while she was in her mother-mode.

"Sankyuu kaa-san" Ryoma thanked his mother and sighed in relief, until he heard what his mother said;

"Hello dear! Remember me? You can call me auntie, but I'll be your mother-in-law soon after all so mother is it!"

"And you can call me Nanako-neesan! My, my! So young and kawaii~"

Rinko and Nanako began to squeal and hug her, like she were their daughter/sister.

"HAHA, and I'm your proud, brave hero aka ur future father-in-law! Ahh, did you know that Ryoma when he was small he-OOOF" Nanjirou got stopped by Ryoma who kicked his legs.

"O-YA-JI, let's play a match! I'll wait at the tennis courts" Ryoma declared a match, he took his tennis bag out to the backyard.

"Geez, that brat, he destroyed the fun" Nanjirou sulked.

"OLD MAN! AFRAID THAT I'll DEFEAT YOU?"

"Ahh, now he did it! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Soon everyone went to the backyard, watching the match between the son and his father. After 40 minutes, it ended 6-0, in favor of his father.

_Wow, sugoi! Echizen-san is amazing! _Sakuno thought, when she watched the match.

After some couple of hours of talking and 'arguing' they finally settled down and headed for a good night sleep. There where 3 rooms, two bed each. Nanjirou & Rinko, Ryoga & Ryoma, Sumire & Sakuno. While Nanako suggested she sleep on the living room, *ahem* because of the soap operas starting late at night... yeah, that's the reason...

That night Sakuno couldn't sleep. She was staring at the ceiling while counting how many times her grandmother snored.

"102...103...104...105. Sigh, I can't sleep!" Sakuno mumbled.

After some couple of minutes, she heard someone opening a door. And footsteps reached the entrance door.

Being the curious Ryuuzaki, she grabbed her jacket and her flashlight, and she went out.

She followed a shadow like person trough the woods. Slowly each steps, was breath taking. She cursed herself after she noticed how scary and dark it was. Every step she took, this mysterious person took 3 more steps than her.

_Why does this person have to walk that fast?_

Suddenly, Sakuno was right behind this person, but then the person stopped, stopped on the same hill Sakuno looked at earlier.

The person came closer to the hole, and closer, and closer and...

"KYAAAAAA!" Suddenly Sakuno tripped and pushed this person onto the hole while dragging her too.

Drip, drip. Was the only sound being heard.

Then Sakuno suddenly remembered that she accidentally bumped to this mysterious person, being her, she was afraid and began to scoot away from the person.

"Ahh, gomenasai!" Sakuno began to say randomly.

"R-ryuuzaki?" the voice was familiar, when Sakuno looked closer, she found that it was;

"Ehh, R-r-r-ryoma-kun?"

She began to say sorry while panicking.

"O-oi, Ryuuzaki! Relax!" Ryoma began to stutter, but surprisingly Sakuno didn't notice.

"E-eto, what are y-you doing here Ryoma-kun? It's night and cold a-and.."

"I would have said the same to you, by the way, where you stalking me?" Ryoma sked with his infamous smirk planted in his face.

"N-no, It's just that...ehh..e-eto..." Sakuno couldn't find an answer.

_Why did I follow him again? Well I didn't know it was him...ehh..._ Even In her head she was confused.

An awkward silent began to pass to both of them. And both of them didn't know what to say, well at least one person didn't know what to say.

Sakuno looked around, it was like a cave with an hole at the top, which the moonlight shone trough, it was filled with sand...and...and... strawberries?

Yes, strawberries! That's weird, what are they doing there?

Ryoma noticed that sakuno was staring intently at the strawberries.

"Ahh, have you ever heard the legend about the strawberries which was planted right here?" Ryoma asked, still holding his poker face on. Sakuno shook her head.

"Well, it all started for a long time ago, where to different kingdoms shared this land in half. One kingdom owned the first half and the other owned the second half of the land. There lived a princess on the first and a prince on the second. They met as a child, and they went to his cave for their secret hiding place, together they planted the strawberry. Years have gone and the plant have grown. Still they met together, to this place, but then suddenly the kings from both of the kingdoms knew about their secret meetings, and held a war. To get both of the half's of the land. By that time the princess and the prince escaped and met to their place. The princess plucked a strawberry out and held it dearly in front of the prince face and said; _Do you promise 'the' that we'll always be together. If 'the' do promise bite on this strawberry and you can never break the promise! _The prince answered with a smile; _I do agree, if 'the' also make a promise. A promise that 'the' have to wait for me. _Even thought the princess hesitated, she agreed. She knew that he'll come back some day, because they made a promise. Both bit on the strawberry, and it's says if you do, the promise will never break"

After Ryoma said the story, he looked at Sakuno. Sakuno had tears hand her hands over her mouth.

"Ryu-" Ryoma was about to same something, but he got interrupted by Sakuno.

"Waahh, s-so cute! What h-happened next? D-did t-t-they met? Were t-they together at a-a-all?" Sakuno asked between her sobs. Indeed she cried after Ryoma told about the passionate legend.

"Who knows" Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

After some couple of seconds of the awkward silence, it clicked for Sakuno!

"W-w-wait a m-minute! I h-heard that story I t-think" Sakuno said.

Still Ryoma didn't say anything, and only let her continue.

"W-when I think about it, I think that I have b-been here before. W-with a b-b-boy, we even made promise I think. W-what was it again?"

Sakuno began to think, hard! After she heard the story, it kinda felt so nostalgic and deja-vu like.

"I-i think it was...t-that me and him would m-" Sakuno was about to say something, but Ryoma stopped her.

"Meet again. And be together forever" Ryoma said nonchalantly, but this time he stared right straight to Sakuno's eyes.

"Ehh! T-that's right!Ehh... h-how do you know?" Sakuno asked, right now she was dumbfounded and speechless. How in the world, could the prince of tennis know about that, when she almost didn't know.

Ryoma took a strawberry and held it in front of Sakuno.

"Nee, promise me that you'll marry me when we meet again" Ryoma said.

Sakuno began to gasp, and now she remembered everything.

_-FLASHBACK—_

"_~lalalala" was heard trough the forest._

_A boy and a girl was walking together. Holding hands and humming a song, well the girl hummed a song, while the poor boy got stuck with his best friend dragging him around the forest. The girl had two huge auburn and long braids, and the boy had a huge cap on top of his head and golden-feline eyes._

_While they were walking, they climbed on top of the hill to see the mountain view more better, but the thing they don't know, there was a hole._

"_KYAAAAA" the little girl accidentally fell onto the hole. She let go of her best friends hands, but his fast reflexes caught her arm, but he also got dragged down._

_BA-THUMP sound was heard._

"_G-gomenasai!" the little girl said and began to bow after she stood up. Now they where both on a strange cave-like thingy._

"_I-it's alright, but next time don't scare me" the little boy let out a sigh. He brushed some dirt out of his pants and his shirt._

"_Ahh h-hai"_

_Then the boy turned around and found a huge pile of rocks._

"_Eto, w-what are you doing?" the little girl asked._

"_Hn. I saw something shining, so I think it's a way out" he answered and began to lift off the heavy stones._

"_Really? Then can I h-help?"_

"_hmm..." the boy began to ponder, but then he knew he couldn't take all the rocks on his own. "Fine, let's do it together"_

_The little girl smiled, her cheeks got this apple colored color stuck on her cheek._

_After 10 minutes, they finally got rid of the last rock. Both panting and sweating after the hard work._

_Then both of the kids head stuck up and glanced toward the so-called treasure._

"_~wow" both made an O-shape mouth after what they saw._

_It was like a garden full of strawberries. Trough the hole the sun shone to the strawberries making them sparkle. It was like a lot of rubies. Diamond or what ever you may call it._

"_Nee, did you know. If you make a promise and take a bite of the strawberry you can never break it!" the little boy said while looking at the strawberries. He remembered an old man said. The old man was the one who lived in the woods, and he'll always tells stories to people who comes to visit the mountain._

"_Really? Then let's try" the girl said and plucked a strawberry._

"_Promise me that you'll protect me, like a knight in shining Armour!" she said, while giggling after thinking him as a knight. While the boy only looked dumbfounded of what she said._

_He sighed and took a bite. _

"_~Wow! It tastes good!" he commented._

"_My turn" he said after eating the strawberry. "Hmm...ahh I know!_

"_Promise me that we'll never play 'dress up again!" he said while thinking about the horrible skirts and make-ups,(A/n: *cough, cough*) he wore._

"_Mou, it's unfair. Sigh, fine then!" _

_She was about to bite the strawberry;_

"_RYOOOMAAAA!" another voice screamed._

"_SAAAAKUNOOO!" someone screamed._

"_Ahh I forgot. That we were going to America after this" the boy which was Ryoma said._

"_Ehh, b-b-but w-when will I meet you a-a-a-again?" the little girl or Sakuno said. She had tears forming on her eyes. Just small sobs could only be heard right now. _

_Being Ryoma, he hated that his best friend cried._

"_Nee, promise me that you'll marry me when we meet again" he said, and showed his strawberry in front of Sakuno again._

_Sakuno stopped sobbing and looked up._

"_W-w-what's that? M-m-mewwy?" _

_Ryoma sighed. "It's marry! When two people begins to hold this... ceremony... I think, t-to be together forever. Well that's what Oyaji said" he explained._

_Then Sakuno's eyes began to lit up in happiness!_

"_Really?" then in split second she took a bite and smiled. While Ryoma smirked. Both came out from the hole and gave a high five like they usually do when they say good bye. _

"_OYAJI! STOP CARRYING ME!" Ryoma kicked and began to punch while he was carried by a young Nanjirou Echizen._

"_But then you'll never leave! Every time you are with the Ryuuzaki's!" Nanjirou said and pushed him in the car. And drove away, away from his childhood best friend._

_-FLASHBACK END—_

"Ehh? W-when did that happen?" Sakuno said while moving her arm around!

Ryoma sweatdropped. "When we were 7 years old"

"Really?"

"Yeah, best friend since we were 4 years old"

"Ehh, but you didn't recognize me when I met you on the train or that time in Seigaku!"

"BAKA! It's your fault for forgetting me. I-i thought you probably wanted it like this" he said and began to punch her head lightly.

Sakuno giggled and apologized. Ryoma plucked a strawberry and held it in front of her face.

"Promise me this time that you won't FORGET me!" he said.

"Mou, I won't Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said while blushing a bit.

"Says you, who actually did forget about me! So ~meeaan Sa-chaan!" Ryoma said while using Sakuno's childhood nickname.

"Mou, stop bringing up the past! I said I was sorry right" Sakuno pouted and began to stick her tongue out.

"Geez, but you owe me a lot after all!" Ryoma began to say that in a matter-of-factly tone.

"L-like what?"

"What about if we skip the whole boring wedding ceremony and go right to the honeymoon?" Ryoma said in a seductive tone, making Sakuno blush a lot! No, more than a lot.

Right now her face was burning. BURNING!

"RYOMA-KUN!" She began to scream and punch after Ryoma teased her.

Without getting noticed, Meino Nanako was watching from afar;

"Kyaa! This is better than the soap opera!"

Until then, they began to stick together forever, like their promise.

_Promises was meant to be broken, but not;_

_Ichigo of promises._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: Ahh, I'm so sorry for forgetting Nanako! I hope she won't get mad :L Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for my story! I'll try better next time, and I'll update as soon as I can with the other stories! Thanks for reading (<em>**_-my really crazy story_**_)_**

DONE! Finally! Sorry for the long one-shot! I hope you liked it though!

That's why I was busy recently, I was writing this fanfic for the contest entry at ryosaku fandom . webs . com

Sorry for this crazy plot!

Thanks for reading though!

-Jiin-chan ^^

(r-e-a-d—t-h-e—o-m-a-k-e-!)

-OMAKE—

"Nee Sakuno you forgot another promise"

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"You promised me that you'll give me my first kiss"

"Nani" Sakuno only stared in shock, what her *ahem* husband said...

"-And my third, fourth, fifth and-"

"RYOMA-KUN!" Sakuno screamed, but got stopped by Ryoma who put a strawberry on her mouth, making her bite it.

"Now you promised! And don't forget my sixth, seventh, eighth..." Ryoma continued, and who knows how long he continued.

"mou, so mean Ryoma-kun"

Poor Sa-chan!


End file.
